A Missing Soul
by ktlou1997
Summary: With Narcissa Malfoy experiencing disturbed rests, her husband Lucius is completely oblvious to her horriffic childhood. Warning: Contains rape, child abuse, hate, and other sad and terrible things. Rated M for safety. LuciusXCissa mainly
1. Introduction

_NB: This was written because a lovely person on Omegle (where I usually role-play) advised me to transform it into a Fan-Fic! Up to the end of the first bit of speech is my usual starter, so I'm branching from there!  
I don't own any of the characters and I don't own the franchise.  
Inspired by iluvjohnny and BellasTrick's joint fiction 'A Web of Memories' (found in my favourites)  
Warning: Contains rape, child abuse, love, hate and pretty much anything else I think of!  
Enjoy xx Katie xx_

Narcissa Malfoy awoke with a jump in the middle of the night. The young witch screamed as she sat upright, her forehead damp with sweat and her face bright red. Narcissa held her arm as she tried to slow her breathing down. She shook her husband of a little over a year lightly, gasping,  
"Lucius... Lucius wake up..." Her husband stirred, rolling over and sleepily murmuring,  
"What is it Cissa…?" Cissa stood up shakily, walking over to the window, leaning against it. The half-moon shone soothingly into the room, but it wouldn't calm Narcissa, she sighed,  
"I've had another one." She half whispered "Another damn nightmare." Lucius was soon up with his arms around his wife, caressing her cheek and playing with her platinum hair  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he whispered calmly into her ear as a few colourless tears ran down her cheeks. Her long hair swayed as she initially shook her head, knowing she would end up spilling everything out later. Her eyes closed and her hands covered her tired eyes as she sobbed silently. The cruel reality she faced and dealt with as a child was haunting her once more and her husband was oblivious to it all.

_So, this is the short introduction! More chapters to come, though when they will, I'm unsure of!_  
_xx Katie xx_


	2. Unhappily Eleven

_Well, here it is! First __**proper**__ chapter! Enjoy!xx Katie xx_  
_P.S For DarkLadyShadow: Nutella. That is all_

Her mind flashed back to a time when she was eleven years old. Just turned eleven to be precise. As she finished her specially catered meal, her father called her into his study. The warm June day meant she was only wearing a summer dress that fell to just above her knees. At eleven, she was rather mature for her age, already developing a small chest; however she was very short, no bigger than an average eight year old. She smiled at her father, her bright blue eyes shining as she followed him into his study.

The ornate room was suspiciously warm. Too warm for even the young girl, who was evidently wearing less clothing than her father. Cygnus locked the door behind him, silently casting a silencing charm on the room.  
"Daddy… I'm really hot" Narcissa whined. However Cygnus had already removed his shirt,  
"Well, then why don't you just slip out of your dress. It's not like I haven't seen you cloth- less before Narcissa" he smirked maliciously, as little Cissa obediently slipped out of her dress, crossing her arms and legs as she sat on one of the large chairs. The older man too complained about the heat, slipping his trousers off too, leaving a rather frightened and disgusted Narcissa opposite "Now Narcissa, you'll be leaving for Hogwarts soon, and I expect you still have a small bit of growing up to do" he stood her up, slipping her underwear down.  
"Dad… I-I'm already grown up… I don't see how this is going to-to make a difference," the girl stammered, feeling helpless and defenceless. She knew what was about to happen, Bellatrix and Andromeda had explained to her what sex was and how it made babies, her sisters subtly hinting at their eleventh birthday's also. A pair of strong hands pinned her to the wall, one hand trailing down her fragile body, caressing each of her breasts, eventually reaching her thighs, caressing their slender shape, before reaching his hand upwards to her sex. He ignored the lack of lubrication and pushed two of his scrawny fingers into her. The frightened child let out a scream before receiving a slap to her face for making the 'incorrect' noises. Her sick father expected her to enjoy her attack?! Not a chance! Her father lifted her leg up, positioning himself at her entrance. He thrust painfully into his small, fragile daughter as she let out what would unfortunately be one of many terrorised and painful screams. Unable to push himself fully into her, he thrust again, breaking her hymen and stretching her horrifically. Narcissa burst into a long stream of tears which angered Cygnus. After numerous painful thrusts which seemed to last an eternity, Cygnus eventually released himself into her, pulling away and ultimately dropping the smaller figure. Narcissa slid down the wall, unable to look at her father, or even at the room as she squeezed her eyes tighter than they already were, feeling around for her dress. Eventually finding it, she slipped it on hastily, hearing her father's deep voice growl at her,  
"Get out. Slut."

Narcissa ran straight to her bedroom, finding her two sisters already waiting for her. The looks on their faces were of sympathy something Bellatrix rarely wore. Bellatrix carried her sister to her bed whilst Andromeda fetched some clean clothes for her younger sister to wear. They tried their upmost hardest in order to calm Narcissa after her ordeal, but little seemed to work, which, naturally the pair understood.  
"I'm sorry we let this happen" Andromeda soothed. "Trust me; we never wanted this for you… But we couldn't stop it." She sighed. Narcissa nodded, crawling under the covers of her bed. She laid facing away from her sisters, looking out of the window as the sun slowly set over the horizon. The colours were beautiful as always, however Narcissa had never felt so dirty in her life. She showered five times after her sisters left her bedroom, but no amount of bathing was able to wash away the disgust and hatred she felt for her father, and herself. She questioned her own actions. Why did she let him do it? Why didn't she put up a fight? She sat up in bed as her tears continuously flowed. She struggled to fall asleep that night, and every time she did, she would wake up screaming a few hours later. That had really been the worst possibly birthday for Narcissa, or so she thought.


	3. Lucky Thirteen

_Next Chapter! About twice the length of the other, so enjoy!_

It was a freezing cold evening of January 1968 and Narcissa Black sat alone in the Common room, as close to the fire as she could, listening to the harsh waves of the Black Lake crash up against the windows. She thanked Merlin that the windows and walls of the historic Common room and dorms were magically enchanted to resist even the strongest of winter storms, otherwise Slytherin house would have awoken to the feel of cold salt water teasing their skin. Her blonde hair was messy and as the old Grandfather Clock chimed only twice, Narcissa groaned, lying on the floor. She stared at the ceiling for a while, jolting upwards when she heard footsteps  
"Great..." she mumbled, expecting either one of the snobby prefects or Professor Slughorn to come and lecture her for being out of bed yet again. The footsteps stopped and a male voice sounded behind her,  
"What are you doing up so late?" Narcissa stood up, reeling her usual speech,  
"I'm sorry sir... I'm going to bed now-" she stopped in her tracks a she turned to face the blond haired stranger "Oh, hello..." she looked down slightly "I thought you were someone else..." The boy walked towards her, extending his hand,  
"Narcissa Black, correct?" he smirked "I'm Lucius Malfoy, you may have heard of me?"  
"Oh! Yes, my parents ramble on about you constantly" she half giggled, shaking his hand awkwardly "Pleasure..." she felt a sudden rush of heat flow through her body, something unmistakable on such a cold evening. Her hand pulled backwards as her eyes looked him over. Cute, most definitely cute. Handsome, even. Multiple thoughts ran through her tired mind, the majority of which were complete and utter rubbish. However, some, seemed reasonable, and possibly likely. Narcissa failed to stop staring at him and it wasn't until he spoke once more that she snapped out of her trance,  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"What? N-No... Everything's... Great" The young witch stammered. "I should probably get some rest," she added swiftly, rushing past him, only getting part-way up the staircase when she heard,  
"Narcissa?"  
"Yes, Mr Malfoy...?"  
"Firstly" he smirked "Call me Lucius. And secondly, go rest your pretty face. Hogsmeade tomorrow and I'd rather you didn't fall asleep in your Butterbeer." he smiled, Narcissa's mouth dropping open,  
"Are... Are you inviting me out?" she asked, part of her hair falling in front of her face, hiding one of her blue eyes.  
"Yes." Lucius replied simply.  
"What makes you believe I'll accept said offer?" she muttered.  
"Sleep on it. I doubt, however, that you'll feel any different in the morning" he smirked, walking away back towards the boys dorms. Narcissa was completely confused. What just happened? Did Lucius Malfoy _really_ just ask me out? These were just some of the various thoughts running through her head.

The rest of the night, Narcissa slept like a log. No scares and no interruptions. When the sun rose, she rose with it, even though she had only gained about five or so hours sleep. She had no idea what time Lucius expected to meet her, but none the less she was showered, dressed and in the Great Hall eating breakfast by seven forty-five. She found Bellatrix half asleep after being pestered by Rodolphus to come to Hogsmeade, so she sat next to her sibling.  
"Morning Bella!" she smiled.  
"Mornin'" she grumbled from the table "You seem happy today, are you ill?" Bellatrix yawned. Narcissa smirked and told her the early hours' events and how she had been, not invited, but demanded on a date with Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix perked up slightly. "Well, mother and father _will _be pleased. In a couple of weeks' time, mummy dearest will be planning your wedding" she smirked, as Lucius walked over at exactly the wrong moment,  
"Wedding? I don't quite remember proposing to your sister, Bellatrix." He rolled his eyes. "I simply asked her on a date" Narcissa blushed brighter than her make-up, silently eating her croissant. Lucius turned her attention to her,  
"Narcissa, I must say, you look wonderful. Now if you still accept my offer, I'll be waiting in the Courtyard at ten O'clock sharp." He smiled at her before walking off.

Ten O'clock could not have possibly arrived slower for Narcissa. In order to pass the time, she re-styled her hair at least three times and changed her outfit countless times. Finally, she set off, wandering to the snowy Courtyard where she sat innocently on one of the benches. The wind blew around her, not affecting her tight bun she had eventually decided to style her hair into. She wore a thick, red coat which she wrapped tightly around her as more snow began to fall around her. Footsteps trudged behind her; however she was disappointed to discover it wasn't her date. Nor was the next person. Or the next. Or the one after that. She sighed, about to go back inside to the warmth when she felt two hands reach around, clasping her own.  
"Sorry I'm late, Miss Black" he smiled.  
"It's Narcissa," She blushed, adding quickly "Apology accepted." The pair linked arms as they set off towards Hogsmeade. They walked in near silence, unsure of what to say to the other. The silence broke when Narcissa slipped on some ice, falling backwards, bringing an unsuspecting Lucius down with her. As her head hit the ground with a loud thud, she blacked out slightly, the horrific scene of her eleventh birthday momentarily flashing in her mind before her eyes re-opened.  
"Shi-ugar… Sugar that hurt" her throat croaked.  
"Narcissa?" Lucius whispered softly "Are you ok?" the thirteen-year-old propped herself up on her elbows, eventually standing up, a tad wobbly on her feet.  
"Y-Yeah… I'm fine" she clasped her head, her other hand searching her handbag, eventually finding a tiny phial of a shimmering purple liquid. Pulling the cork out, she drank the shot's worth of liquid. "Painkiller" she sighed "Never leave home without them. They work like a charm too… Wonders when I… Are you ok, Lucius?" she avoided the subject, looking him over with some worry in her eyes.  
"Me? Yes, I'm fine. You sounded like you hit harder… Maybe we should take you to Madam Pomfrey." He suggested.  
"No, I'll be fine. Just need a drink is all…"Narcissa replied, taking his arm again. They walked to the Three Broomsticks, and Lucius pulled out her seat for her as her fetched drinks. She thanked him gracefully as she sipped her drink. Smalltalk arose between the pair in the terms of life aspirations, favourite subjects, teachers, and the like. But one question stayed on the tip of young Cissa's tongue though she felt rude to ask. Eventually, feeling the worse would be it was a dare, she asked,  
"So… Out of all the pureblood, rich girls in Slytherin… Why me? What makes me, the scrawny little Black sister worthy of you?" He smirked, looking around the table at her seated figure.  
"There's nothing scrawny about you, Narcissa." Lucius leaned on his hand, halfway across the table, before adding "Honestly? You're beautiful, and I've barely been able to keep my eyes off you, and stop thinking about you since you arrived here. That's why." He smiled.  
"Oh… Well that makes some sense I guess…" Cissy blushed wildly. More smalltalk arose as the pair finished their drinks. Suddenly, the door opened loudly, slamming shut. Bellatrix's voice screeched through the room,  
"Malfoy, I am going to gut you like a fish!"  
"Oh boy, I'd run if I were you" Narcissa told him hurriedly, trying to make a bee-line for the bathroom in an attempt to escape Bellatrix.  
"Not so fast Cissa," the older sister, pulled the younger back "You might wanna hear this. Rod, tell me the _interesting_ fact about Malfoy you discovered." She smirked, turning to her boyfriend. Rodolphus cleared his throat,  
"I might have heard Malfoy say that he planned to entice Narcissa into bed." He said sternly. Lucius rolled his eyes,  
"Get your ears cleaned out, or better yet, stop eavesdropping on people. I said I was going to invite her to the Hog's Head. But I decided to come here instead because the atmosphere is much nicer!" Lucius bellowed, whilst Narcissa grew hotter with anger. Pulling on her sister's arm, Narcissa led Bellatrix outside, pinning her to a wall.  
"You _bitch_!" she growled. "My first date, ever, and you do that?"  
"In my defence, Cissy, I thought he was going to shag you." She shrugged.  
"Oh I see. You don't trust me. You think I'm weak. Well, guess what Bella. I might not be able to defend myself against an adult whilst wandless and underage, but then again, neither could you. I am more than capable, however, of hexing a fourteen-year-old boy." She shouted. Bellatrix turned very angry.  
"How _dare_ you! How dare you even-" her sentence was cut off by Narcissa's now un-gloved hand impacting against her face. The younger girl groaned and stormed off. Bellatrix had just ruined what had been the best day in a very long time, if not ever, and Narcissa was not only infuriated, but rather embarrassed also.

_Ta da! This took me about three nights to write and whislt I was thinking of what to write, so many freaking ideas came to me for the NEXT Chapter. Next one will be long, so I might split it into two parts. I'll decide when I write it!_


	4. Surrogate Sixteen (Part 1)

_Many Thanks to my awesome Mistress Erin (LUXEMBOURG on FanFic) for helping write the majority of the third paragraph and some of the ideas! Love you!_

Her eyes were squeezed shut as her father's hands ran over her body. Sixteen year old Narcissa breathed deeply, telling herself in her head that it'll all be over soon. As two cold fingers pushed inside her, she gasped at the painful friction and the coldness of them. Cygnus' heavier build rolled on top of Narcissa, positioning himself at his daughter's entrance. Narcissa had gotten used to his weekly visits, since Bellatrix had left; he came once a fortnight instead of every three weeks. Now that Andromeda had gone, he 'visited' every week that she was home. As he thrust into her, she scratched her leg harshly. The pain of her attacks, if anything, only got worse over the years as Cygnus realised he could be harder and rougher with her. He groaned of sick pleasure whilst she cried out in pain, which must to Narcissa's disgust, he assumed her cries were those of pleasure, which only drove him on. More and more, she could feel his climax building, and with one final groan, he filled her with his own white seed. Quickly, he rolled off her and left her bedroom. She threw the covers off her, going to shower, change her nightwear and her bed sheets. Narcissa showered in scalding hot water, until her skin was red raw and in some patches, bleeding from the scrubbing. This was something she frequently did in an attempt to wash away the attack, although it never worked, she kept hoping. Her nerves were used to the temperature and afterwards, she often used nearly an entire tub of antiseptic cream to heal herself, as well as some decent potions she managed to brew up in her free time. Afterwards, she took the shoebox from under her bed, opening the large door of her wardrobe. With an angry scream, she threw one of the Muggle darts at the board. The process of screaming, crying and dart-throwing continued for about an hour before she finally calmed herself down vaguely and forced herself into another restless sleep.

The attacks continued weekly for another few weeks until the week she was due her menstruation arrived, and passed completely bloodless. Another week passed with nothing. One afternoon of August before her last year at Hogwarts, Bellatrix arrived for a visit. Narcissa called her to her bedroom, as Bella entered the room, she found her sister pacing the room, not even dressed.  
"Bella, lock the door." She ordered.  
"Cissy, what's going on?" Bellatrix asked in reply, unusually calmly as she locked Narcissa's door with her wand.  
"I'm late, Bella. About a month late." The girl quivered, panic lacing her voice. Her sister's jaw dropped,  
"Malfoy is gonna get-"  
"It's not Lucius'. As far as he's concerned, I'm still pure." Gulping, she added, "It's _his_." Narcissa sighed as she sat on her bed, hearing the obvious footsteps of her Father storming up the stairs, blasting her door open.  
"You slut!" he bellowed, dragging her up off her bed by her hair "You pathetic whore!" he threw her harshly backwards, kneeing her in the diaphragm, making her double over.  
"You bastard." She whispered, "You did this to me. It's _your_ fault"  
"Oh I see." Cygnus snarled, "Well, if I haven't just killed that _thing_, you'd best make sure it's protected. You're gonna suffer the way you should" he added, storming out of the room. Bellatrix helped Narcissa up and into bed.  
"Where did he hit you Cissy?" she demanded.  
"Bella, he hasn't done any harm to it… He hit me here" Cissa pointed to her diaphragm, then to her lower stomach "Not here." Bellatrix looked half relieved; half disappointed "Don't you get it Bella? He's gonna make me suffer in a different way. I can tell. He's going to force me through labour, and do you know what?" Narcissa looked at her sister triumphantly "I'm going to. Because a baby could be some damn good evidence to put that man in Azkaban."

Druella knew she had to protect her daughter so when the letter came for Narcissa, she told the school she would be unable to attend due to a horrid case of Spattergroit. By the time it was November, Narcissa was already four months along. Thus far nothing bad had happened but to say it would be easy would be a lie. Druella had a Medi-Witch look over her child and take tests all of which came back normal and positive. Narcissa's small frame was beginning to show the baby bump, and she constantly complained about it despite the fact that it was still small and hardly noticeable. During one morning tea, Druella made a proposal to her daughter.  
"Why don't you go into town Cissy darling and pick out some clothes for you and the little one? I'll join you, if you'd like." Cissa wanted to complain about Cygnus but resisted, not wanting to upset her mother.  
"Very well mother, but why do you want to spend time with me _now_?" She glared "And since when have you started calling me Cissy?" she enquired as she looked up from her stomach. Druella didn't reply but instead motioned Narcissa into the fireplace in order to use the Floo Network.  
"Piccadilly Circus!" Druella said loud and clearly, as the pair rushed through eventually seeing a fireplace in a secret shop in Piccadilly Circus. The pair stepped out, Narcissa smiling at the tall, thin man behind the counter. It was Walden MacNair, a pureblood wizard the same age as Lucius. Luckily, her hood was up, so MacNair assumed it was Bellatrix with her mother, seeing everyone assumed Narcissa was horrifically ill with Spattergroit. The two women walked into a large shop entitled 'Mothercare'. Narcissa grimaced at the aisles of clothing and necessities this child would need. Inside was pretty quiet with soft music playing in the loudspeakers. There were several women who looked to be pretty far along. Their big bellies covered in pretty maternity shirts in vibrant colours, some of them even had babies with them in prams. Cissa looked around bewildered at the thousands of items for mothers and babies. Druella looked around with disdain at the salespeople, she knew full well that they Muggles but she couldn't risk others seeing Narcissa. They were approached by a man dressed in black slacks and a neon pink shirt, the man practically flounced over to them and when he spoke his voice was full of cheer and sass.  
"Hello there darlings, how are you today?" he asked and if he flamed any harder Cissa feared he'd set the drapes on fire.  
"We are very well, in fact maybe you would be able to help us out. You see my daughter is going to have a baby and needs some things for it as well as her." Druella said she eyeballed a rack of dresses and nearly swooned at the green one hanging there.  
"Well then my dears you have come to the right place, we have everything you could ever want for babies and expecting mothers. My name is Manfred and I will assist you if you would like." Druella nodded at the flamboyant man and he lead them through the store helping them pick out things like pacifiers, blanket, nappies, mobiles, and bottles. They had spent the better part of the morning in the store and by the time noon rolled around Cissa and the baby were starving.  
"Mother can we get something to eat? I'm feeling rather peckish" Druella nodded and the two made their way to an uptown café that had salads and all sorts of delicious food. The smells made Narcissa's mouth water and she eagerly sat down and placed a napkin in her lap out of habit. A waitress came over and took their orders and while they waited Druella cleared her throat and started to express her feelings of love and pride in Narcissa.  
"You know Narcissa, I don't blame you. I know what all three of you went through with your father." she paused and closed her eyes calming herself before continuing. "I know what it's like...to go through that" she told Narcissa and her normally high held head drooped and her hair fell around her face.  
"So, you're telling me," her daughter replied, gobsmacked "That he attacked you too, and you allowed us to go through that?" she added, astonished that her mother could have done that to three sisters. Druella nodded ashamedly.  
"I would have stopped him if I could, Cissy!" she cried. "As far as he was concerned, intercourse was for male pleasure and reproduction." Narcissa looked a mixture of horrified and disgusted, but before the younger witch could reply, her mother continued, "I tried to stop him, after I found out about Bellatrix, and this happened" Druella took off her signature scarf, showing multiple deep scars of varying lengths. Cissa's jaw dropped,  
"Mother… I'm sorry, I didn't realise…"  
"Nonsense, you never saw it, it's not your fault. Though I feel I should warn you Narcissa. Your father is a vile and dangerous man. I'd leave if I had somewhere else to go… This child is in danger, I can tell. Once it is born, leave. Go stay with Bellatrix if you must." Druella sighed, as the waitress brought their food over to them. The pair ate in silence, and if Narcissa hadn't been eating for two, she wouldn't have had the appetite to eat anymore.

_End of Part 1! Hehehe I'm mean, aren't I? Part 2 of this Chapter will be out soon and will be much more exciting than this, I promise!_


	5. Surrogate Sixteen (Part 2)

_Here it is. The main climax at the story, but certainly not that end! Enjoy m'dears_

With a small whimper, Narcissa sat up in bed, knowing the exact reason she awoke. Her thighs were soaked, as were her sheets, and an excruciating squeezing sensation ran through her abdomen. Looking at her clock, it was four minutes to three in the morning on the fifteenth of April. Her due date. She shook the sleeping figure beside her and Bellatrix stirred,  
"Cissy, if it's another one of those 'Practice contractions' I don't wanna know." she mumbled sleepily.  
"Bella, get a Medi-Witch… Please!" Cissa cried, clutching her enormous stomach. This made Bella sit bolt upright, pretty much jumping out of bed and sprinting to the fireplace, calling Narcissa's Medi-Witch, Elle.  
"Right, Narcissa." Elle begun, taking out a needle and some painkillers. "This is a Muggle concoction, called Pethidine. It is a very powerful painkiller, used in labour very frequently. Would you object to me administering this?" she added, Narcissa shut her eyes, shaking her head. Although needles made her shaky and uneasy, she was willing to face thins fear in order to reduce the pain. Narcissa had read that contractions became more frequent and stronger as labour progressed, and she wasn't going to do _that_ without some way of relieving the pain.  
"Wait," Bella piped up, "Aren't we going to take her to St. Mungo's?"  
"No. Your parents have given me specific instructions for this to be a Home Birth." Elle replied, Narcissa looking suspiciously at Bella. Whatever sinister plot their father had devised, the home birth had something to do with it.  
"Right…" Narcissa replied, "Bella, go wake mother. But under no circumstances is father permitted in here." She scoffed. Elle, instructed Narcissa to move to the other side of her bed, where Elle had placed a plastic sheet so that the mattress wouldn't be ruined. After propping herself up with more pillows, Narcissa cried out, as another, stronger contraction hit.

Several long hours later, Narcissa was finally dilated, hot and incredibly exhausted.  
"Push, Cissy!" Bellatrix cried; her hand discoloured slightly from Narcissa squeezing it.  
"I'm trying, dammit!" the blonde girl replied. Her hair was messy and stuck to her forehead from the sweat. A piercing shriek came from her mouth, as the next contraction came, and she pushed hard. By the time this contraction had ended, the next came. Seemingly hours passed by, all repetitive shouts of 'Push!' and when Narcissa was on the verge of passing out from sheer exhaustion, Elle exclaimed,  
"You're nearly done Narcissa. Just one or two more." Narcissa nodded, and determined to make it just one, when the next contraction hit, she pushed harder than ever, feeling as if a large knot of tension finally gave way and rushed out. Something was wrong though, very wrong. Narcissa couldn't hear her baby crying. She propped herself up, trying to see what was going on. Elle had the tiny form on her arm as she slapped its bottom. The child jolted, and began to cry. Narcissa half laughed, whilst Bellatrix smirked at her little sister,  
"How was that then?" Bella muttered.  
"A piece of cake, nothing special really." Cissa giggled back at her sister, as Elle wrapped the child up in a pink blanket, handing it to Narcissa.  
"A healthy little girl, Miss Black." She smiled as Narcissa looked at her daughter. Her tiny, beautiful daughter.  
"Do you have the birth certificate form?" Narcissa asked. She knew since she was little what her children would be called. Elle nodded, taking the parchment out of her bag, handing it to Bellatrix. The older sibling took a quill from one of Narcissa's drawers, reading out each box in turn.  
"Name of infant," she begun  
"Lyra Isla Black." Narcissa smiled  
"Gender; Female. Date of Birth; Cissy, what's the date?"  
"Fifteenth of April, 1971." She smiled absentmindedly, stroking the baby girl's soft cheek.  
"Mother's maiden name; Narcissa Elladora Black. Father's- Uh, Cissa?" Bella looked at her solemnly, "What are we gonna write here? We can't put _him_ down…"  
"Just put 'Unknown'" Narcissa sighed. That one small feature would no doubt make her sound like a common whore. Even more of one than she already felt. Bellatrix finished the form in silence, as the answers to the boxes, she knew about her sister. Elle collected the form, and weighed Lyra.  
"Five pounds, four ounces. She's not small, just a little under average, which is perfectly fine" Elle smiled, handing the infant back to her mother, just as Druella arrived.  
"Narcissa… I'm so proud of you," she whispered, sitting next to her daughter and granddaughter. Bellatrix looked taken aback.  
"You're not proud of me? I sat here the whole time letting my hand lose all circulation!" she exclaimed. Elle had just packed all her things away, smiling at the four of them.  
"Well, I'd best be off now. Best get Lyra registered officially and get back to any other calls I need to attend." Elle smiled, waving as she disapperated. Soon after Elle's departure, the older two women left Narcissa to get some rest as well as Lyra. Narcissa only woke when she heard her door shut, only to see Cygnus before her, peering into Lyra's cot.  
"Don't even _think_ about it." She snapped, sitting up, lifting her child out before he had the chance to.  
"So I see you've finally made an effort to see you granddaughter. Wait, no, your daughter. Well this will be mightily confusing for her, _Cygnus_." Narcissa literally spat his name.  
"If you know what's good for you, you'd have some respect for your father." He retorted.  
"Father?! Some damn 'Father' you've been. Raping your wife and three children and impregnating one of them! You're nothing but a dirty piece of scum! Well, you know what? I'm leaving. _With _Lyra." She screamed, her daughter waking and crying. Narcissa stopped, trying to shush her daughter gently, giving her vicious father time to strike. She saw him flick his wand out of the corner of her eye, and everything went black.

When Narcissa's eyes fluttered open, she was standing with her arms tied to one of her bedposts; Cygnus stood cradling Lyra in front of her. Her protectiveness jolted into life.  
"Put her down! You sick bastard!" the young girl screamed. But Cygnus merely laughed, pointing his wand at her,  
"Crucio." he snarled, as Narcissa screeched and bent her body as much as she could despite her arms being tied. Her body felt like it was on fire, as hot as needed to melt iron. She felt like a million knives were penetrating her skin all over her body. He flicked his wand diagonally in front of her body, thin strips of skin opening up and bleeding intensely. An ice-cold sensation rushed through her nerves as another curse hit her. Narcissa cried out excruciatingly when the curses stopped abruptly. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and they only re-opened at the distressed cries of her new-born daughter. She struggled against her ropes, unable to speak, as her father slipped a knife from his pocket. From then on, the entire scene seemed to run on slow motion. Cygnus ran the knife over the infant's fragile body, small, bleeding cuts appearing on her precious skin. Narcissa screamed in horror, tugging the ties in a hope to fall free.  
"Put her down! Please!" she begged.  
"As you wish," Cygnus smirked violently, placing Lyra on the ground, the baby's eyes were shut and she was wailing deafeningly. Narcissa sighed out of relief, before seeing her father raise his wand above the child.  
"Crucio." he smirked, glancing at the now screaming Narcissa. Lyra's small form writhed in sheer agony on the ground. She had the piercing cry of a baby born to a drug addicted mother. Narcissa felt as if her heart had been torn right out of her, watching, as her daughter was tortured before her. Tears streamed down both the females' faces and when Narcissa felt she was about to pass out, the crying calmed slightly. However it kick-started once more as Cygnus pulled out the knife once more, taking Lyra's left hand, pushing her ring finger down and away from the others. He snarled,  
"She can never marry. Not without a ring-bearing finger" he smirked, bringing the knife down, severing the finger off. Lyra screamed in suffering, whilst Narcissa screamed in heartbreak. He flipped Lyra onto her front, dropping her so she landed with a sickening thud. He used the tip of the knife to slowly and prudently write the words 'Whore born' into the baby's back. Narcissa cried and fumed as he continued; trying to kick him even though he was completely out of reach.  
"Stop it!" she cried out "She's suffered enough!"  
"I agree" he replied, standing up, taking his wand once more and pointing it at Lyra. "Best put her suffering to an end"  
"No! No, don't!" Cissa cried out, but it was useless.  
"Avada Kedavra." He muttered, the green light hitting Lyra square in the chest. Narcissa shrieked, tears flooding from her eyes. Cygnus slid the lifeless body towards the girl, cutting her ropes with his wand. She collapsed over her daughter hearing the door slam as he left. Narcissa sobbed, stroking her child's paling cheek.  
"I'm sorry Lyra…" she whispered, kissing the child's forehead. She picked up the knife, staring at her distorted reflection in it. Looking at her wrist, she shakily ran the knife across her wrist. Once, twice, thrice. Four, five, six times. The knife fell from her hand as she collapsed into a heap, closing her eyes, and drifting away from the cruel terror of it all.

_:'( Poor Cissa! Hope you enjoyed (or cried at) that installment! More to come soon. This isn't the end of Narcissa's story_


	6. Eventually Eighteen

_Ok, so this is less of a Chapter, more of a 'gap-filler'. I didn't want to skip straight from the previous chapter to what the NEXT one will be. So, I added this in between. So, not as long as it normally is, but whatever._

"Narcissa!" Druella called after her daughter "Can't we talk about this?"  
"Talk?" Cissa screamed, "I'm eighteen and out of school. I'd have left two years ago if that _bastard_ hadn't stopped me!" she dragged her suitcases behind her. She re-attended Hogwarts to sit her final year and actually leave with some good qualifications. Four 'E's, an 'A' and an 'O' in Potions. Her father appeared at the front door, staring at Narcissa walking down the past towards the Manor's gates, whilst Druella followed hastily after her daughter down the garden path. It had been two years since her vile, vicious father brutally tortured and slaughtered Narcissa's new-born daughter.  
"_Please_, Narcissa," Druella begged, "Come back inside."  
"No." Narcissa said sternly, pulling out the pendant around her neck, "You don't understand and will never understand what I went through." She added, running her thumb over the gold heart. "I've worn this ever since he took her away from me." Tears were forming in her deep blue eyes "I had her name inscribed in runes." She finished, allowing her mother to see the necklace properly. The gold heart was only about an inch long, and had tiny runic letters carved into it, reading:

_LYRA  
ISLA  
BLACK_

"Narcissa…" Druella begun, only to be cut off by Cissa,  
"Goodbye mother." She whispered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, her mascara smudging and staining her blue sleeve. Narcissa stepped out of the gate, her suitcases following automatically due to the charm she had placed on them. She took the handles of the cases, turning on her heel and disapperating with a small pop. Once the tight sensation of apparating was over, she opened her eyes to find Bellatrix half smiling at the eighteen year old. Cissa's brother-in-law was stood in the doorway. Rodolphus summoned her bags, leaving the girls alone for a moment. The pair said nothing to one another, rather, Bellatrix held out her arms to Narcissa, hugging her sister in a strong embrace. It was only now, in over two years that Bellatrix realised her sister looked thin, tired and paler than her natural tone.  
"There's someone inside who hasn't seen you in two years, and who really wants to celebrate you getting over the Spattergroit," Bellatrix whispered, as a tall blonde figure emerged from the Lestrange Manor. Narcissa's jaw dropped. "Oh Malfoy, you ruined the damn moment…" Bellatrix begun, quickly noticing her sister's expression which very quickly shut Bella up.  
"Lucius…" Narcissa whispered, walking slowly up the remainder of the path to where he was. Lucius looked her over and knew she looked ill, but only assumed it was the aftermath of the Spattergroit. A small smiled flickered upon Cissy's face, something she hadn't done in two whole years – smile.  
"Long time no see, stranger" he smirked his signature smirk, handing her a small bunch of Roses, with a few Narcissus flowers dotted around the bunch. Before she had time to thank him, he kissed her forehead, holding her close to him, "I've waited two years for you, I missed you" he whispered softly.  
"I missed you too." Narcissa replied, a few small tears running down her cheeks.

_I know, super duper short. Sorry, but you'll see why I did it next time. I DEFINITELY needed the reconciliation between Narcissa and Lucius before the next chapter, otherwise it's just... Empty (Perhaps that might hint at the next Chapter ;) ). Also, the inscription was SUPPOSED to be in Runic Script (Font: Cypriot [I downloaded it]) but when I copied and pasted it, it came out in the same font :/ Well, I hope you enjoyed this small little addition, the next chapter will be mushy, but a bit saucy too (Oh look another clue XD). Until next time m'dears!  
~Katie_


End file.
